


a love poem for Solas

by GypsySisters, songsforclem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsySisters/pseuds/GypsySisters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsforclem/pseuds/songsforclem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalon Lavellen scrawled this out for her (unrequited) love after he disappeared from the Inquisition and left her with an aching heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a love poem for Solas

I will wander  
down the deep roads of your dreams  
to summon old memories, buried in your soul,  
of what it means

To love  
and be loved in return;

To hope  
that the power of the gods  
might grow as free and wild as the  
flowers in the fields;

To believe  
that nothing,  
neither time nor distance nor death  
could ever keep me from binding  
my fate to you.


End file.
